


Принцесса и асфальтоукладочный каток

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Юра добрый. Он всегда готов помочь ближнему своему. Сопротивление бесполезно.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Принцесса и асфальтоукладочный каток

— Я не хочу.

Виктор отпил кофе и вернул чашку на блюдце. Он наверняка считал, что выглядит скучающе-саркастичным, но Юра уловил в голосе лёгкую панику и едва сдержал ухмылку.

— Не хочешь? Или боишься? — Он съехал по стулу ниже, чтобы их колени под столом соприкоснулись, а когда Виктор вскинул на него недовольный взгляд, ухмыльнулся уже не скрываясь. — Это не больно, поначалу немного неприятно, зато потом, если сможешь расслабиться, м-м-м… — Он закатил глаза в притворном экстазе и, выждав пару секунд, доверительно закончил, — соглашайся, не пожалеешь.

Виктор рассеяно моргнул, сдвинул блюдце на пару сантиметров влево и пальцами отбил по скатерти неспешный ритм. Было самое время его дожимать, но тут рядом с их столиком возник официант и поинтересовался, не желают ли месье десерт. Юра мысленно чертыхнулся, а мгновенно переключившийся Виктор попросил счёт.

— Если думаешь, что мы на этом закончили, — вполголоса сообщил Юра, шагая следом за ним к выходу из ресторана, — хрен ты угадал!

И добавил про себя: «Соревнования только начались. Никуда ты от меня не денешься».

Во второй раз он попытался перед началом разминки. Время и место, конечно, были не самыми удачными, но Виктор наклонился к своим вещам, и Юра, стоявший за его спиной, не удержался:

— Тебе это нужно! — Брошенный через плечо предупреждающий взгляд только раззадорил. — Хватит упираться. Покайфуешь полчаса с голой жопой. Всего и делов!

Виктор медленно выпрямился, развернулся к нему лицом и расплылся в неизменно-бесящей блаженной улыбочке.

— Юрочка, а ты гарантируешь, что я целых полчаса буду кайфовать, да ещё и с голой жо..?

Он осёкся, а Юра, проследив его взгляд, заметил мужика из обслуживающего персонала, который прислушивался к разговору.

— Дядя, хрена ль ты мешаешь тренеру настраивать чемпиона на победу? — Громко поинтересовался Юра, не особенно надеясь, что его поймут, но того буквально сдуло с места. Может, понимал по-русски. А может, хватило интонации.

Продолжим вечером в приватной обстановке, решил Юра и снял чехлы.

Вечером Виктор куда-то исчез, или правильнее было бы сказать — сбежал. Искать его было лень. Юра зависал в интернете, прислушивался к шагам за дверью и в конце концов дождался.

Абсолютно довольный жизнью Виктор появился около одиннадцати. С порога было ясно, что путь его лежал из бара.

Пока в ванной комнате шумел душ, Юра прикидывал, с кем можно было квасить несколько часов подряд. Лично он поставил бы на Челестино Чалдини, тот питал необъяснимую слабость к Виктору-тренеру. А когда последний наконец-то выплыл из ванной, уселся на свою кровать и принялся пересказывать свежие тайские сплетни, Юра мысленно дал себе пять.

Про отложенный разговор он не забыл, но стоило открыть рот, как Виктор отрезал:

— Нет! Я не хочу попасть в травму из-за дурацких экспериментов.

Да какого хрена!

— Ты так трясёшься над своей жопой, будто она хрустальная, — рявкнул Юра уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. — Что такого ужасного может произойти, а? Треснет пополам?

Он вскочил и заметался между кроватями, одновременно пытаясь выплеснуть злость и не разнести номер.

А Виктор запахнул поплотнее халат и скрестил руки на груди. Жест выглядел непривычно защитным, и Юра замер на середине шага, но смутное подозрение не успело оформиться ни во что конкретное. О чём бы Виктор не думал секунду назад — момент слабости прошёл, и в голосе прорезалась привычная насмешка:

— Откуда это навязчивое желание сделать что-то противоестественное с моей задницей?

Юра мог бы ответить, что нет ничего естественнее, чем воткнуть что-нибудь твёрдое во что-нибудь мягкое, но разговор явно зашёл в тупик, и терпение кончилось, так что он для острастки пнул тумбочку и рухнул на свою кровать, спиной к миру.

Пошёл ты на хрен, придурок!

К утру он остыл и, глядя на Виктора, который с бутылкой воды в руке сомнамбулически бродил по номеру, решил, что будет пытаться до тех пор, пока не получится.

— Со мной когда-то занимался один чувак, настоящий профи. Могу позвонить ему, — мирно предложил Юра, и, не дождавшись реакции, пообещал, — больно не будет, будет хорошо.

Ответом ему послужили сумрачный взгляд и глухое, как будто через силу выдавленное:

— Мне не будет хорошо, даже если твой чувак суперпрофи.

И Юра был готов поспорить на все призовые, что причина мерзкого настроения крылась вовсе не в похмелье, а в недавно отбитом копчике.

Он не понимал этого воистину ослиного упрямства. Виктор перепробовал массаж, микротоки и йогу, но наотрез отказывался от акупунктуры. Словно долбанная Спящая красавица, которой напророчили смерть от иглы.

Тут в голове как будто щёлкнуло, и всё встало на свои места.

— Ты боишься иголок! — Юра распахнул глаза и неверяще уставился на Виктора, маячившего на фоне окна.

А тот недовольно скривился и передёрнул плечами, но признал:

— Не люблю, когда в меня тычут острым.

Это было неожиданно.

— Как же ты проходил медосмотры? — Юра перебрался по кровати ближе, чтобы видеть выражение его лица.

Виктор лишь грустно усмехнулся:

— Как-как… крепко стиснув зубы. — И окончательно замолчал.

Такие новости нужно было хорошенько обдумать, поэтому Юра ушёл в душ.

Он рассматривал хлопья пены, убегавшие в сток, и размышлял. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, что у Виктора, как у самого обычного человека, могут быть фобии. Юра-то его обычным никогда не считал.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, тот лежал на животе в своей кровати, уткнувшись лбом в скрещённые руки, прикрыв глаза, и не шевелился. От одного взгляда на него спину прострелило фантомной болью.

— Я придумал! — заявил Юра и передёрнул плечами, прогоняя неприятное ощущение. — Я пойду с тобой, буду отвлекать, держать за руку, гладить по волосам — что угодно. Ты забудешь про иголки, и всё пройдёт отлично. Меня дед к зубному так в детстве водил. Всегда срабатывало.

Виктор чуть повернул голову и несколько секунд его изучал, как будто на глаз оценивал степень решимости, а потом усмехнулся, снова уткнулся лбом в свои руки и пробормотал:

— Всё-таки есть у тебя нездоровая тяга к моей заднице.

Юра показал средний палец его затылку — мечтай больше — и принялся одеваться.

Да, так они и поступят! А через несколько сеансов Виктор прекратит хмуриться от боли, и всё снова будет хорошо.


End file.
